


Our Last Meeting

by Bookwyrm83



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18594913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwyrm83/pseuds/Bookwyrm83
Summary: **Major spoilers for Endgame, please do not read if you haven't yet seen it.**Steve Rogers comes to Vormir to return the Soul Stone and has a surprise encounter.





	Our Last Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I genuinely wonder what this conversation would've been like, so put up my interpretation.

Arriving on Vormir and taking a moment to admire its dark beauty, Rogers saw the mountain Clint had described and began the hard trek to its summit. It was cold here, but not as cold as the ice that had held him for nearly a century. This was his final stone to return and the one he dreaded the most. Sneaking the others to their moments in time was not without challenge but this was personal. And the closer he was to the top, the clearer Natasha's face was in his mind. He reached a point close to the summit where the rock arched over and stopped for a breather.

"Steve Rogers, son of Sarah," sighed a familiar voice. He looked up and saw a figure in a dark, billowing cloak. "Mein Gott im Himmel, I never thought I'd see the day."

The figure walked forward and his face was revealed. 

"Schmidt," said Rogers with a note of disbelief. "Barton said the guide was a red guy, but...I suppose I should have guessed. I thought you were dead."

"Fate has not been so kind. Nor to you, I imagine. You have the Soul Stone."

"Yes. I'm here to return it. Back to its rightful place."

The guide who Rogers once knew as Red Skull laughed, though it was small and bitter. His face then became emotionless, and he turned and pointed towards the pillars at the top of the path.

"This way, Captain," he said, "follow me."

They walked in silence to the summit and the sacrificial point. Beyond the pillars was a sheer drop, the rocks below patterned with symbols. Rogers looked down and knew this is where his friend fell. He examined the Soul Stone and clenched it in his fist, facing the drop with a look of pained solemnity.

"All you need to do you already know," said Schmidt. "You must know she cannot be returned."

"Where is her body?" asked Rogers, suddenly wanting closure.

"Absorbed by the stone. Once blood has been spilled, the stone will manifest itself, taking the soul and the one it inhabited into its being. Once you return it, the stone will be dormant again, but like all others, the sacrificed are only a memory."

"A memory." He felt a rage build inside him. "She was more than that."

"Indeed she was. Few would sacrifice themselves for the stone. I admired her courage. It must have been for a great good." Rogers turned and felt surprised that the look on his old enemy's face held sympathy.

"The greatest," he replied, wiping a tear from his eye. He looked back down at the drop and held out his hand. Taking a deep breath, he opened his fingers and watched the stone descend. As it hit the ground, lightning flared through the sky and all around him in terrifying brilliance, the cracking of thunder shaking his bones. When he opened his eyes, Schmidt was standing close to him, his expression unchanged. 

"Go now, your work is done," he said. "May she never leave your memory. And may we never meet again."

"That's the idea," said Rogers, taking a step back. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a schedule to keep."

"A date with destiny?"

"Something like that."

With that, he set his coordinates and activated his suit. He had a date after all, and this time, he was going to make it.


End file.
